


fallingforyou

by dantae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Drunken Flirting, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Friendship, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantae/pseuds/dantae
Summary: Choi San and Jung Wooyoung were best friends and flatmates. They both shared one secret, they liked each other. One snowy day they confess it but what was their story before it?Important:-Slow build-We will go back in time from time to time as in flashbacks.- Members are at the same age. (20)This work also has a playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6Y5NDEv0KA8nOLKD90jnlU?si=BH3oIUOgTE-M06bLriQ3LQ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! um this is the beginning-preface- of the chapter. also my first ateez fic! 
> 
> so please leave a comment if you liked ir or to be uptaded.. hope you like it, thank you x

_ **fallingforyou** _

It was winter break. Windows were now blurred from the coldness contrast to the warmness inside. Snowflakes fell down from the air soft and gracefully, creating a fully coat upon the every surface it reached.

The flat was settled in one of the most scared places in the city, it had a park near the building. The park attracted the citizens, from every age. They came to read books, have little picnics and in winter time, for snowball fights. Even the clocks showed it was 12 in the afternoon, families and their kids were out cheering and making snowmen.

Looking out of the window, rubbing his eyes, he looked up to see a white coat on the usual gray city landscape. Today will be a fun day he thought to himself. He reached out to the corner of the window to look at the other side of the park, and he let out a happy giggle and headed towards to his friends bedroom. San loved when it snowed. How almost everything was covered in white and you could bury yourself in it creating angel wings and just enjoy while you felt the snowflakes dropping on your skin.

He tried to be quiet, his feet slowly moving through the beige parquet floor. The flat was the typical minimalist house everyone admired on pinterest. White walls and beige furniture, home decors were often brown and little plants were put in the right places. They both loved how less ware the house had yet it had the nosiest environment.

As he slowly reached to the door, he grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened it. There he was his friend, the boy he loved since they were little yet recently acknowledged his feelings towards him. The anxiety of ruining the friendship had kept him from accepting it. However, when they came out to each other, after “Love,Simon” and crying in each others arms, he thought maybe I should’ve told him back then.

He walked into the room. The soft hums of the sleepy one filled the room, almost in harmony as the light shined on his skin. Within gray walls and black bedding, he looked like an angel that no one would dare to wake him up.

But that “no one” didn’t implied on San.

“wooYOUUUNGIIEEEEE” he shrieked as he lunged himself to the bed.

As he fell on top Wooyoung opened his eyes to let out a huge grunt, followed by few slaps to San’s shoulders.

“why are you like this WHY” he said, well knowing himself loved when San lunged himself on him.

“because its SNOWING!” San says in a melodic voice as he snuggles next to Wooyoung. He pulls his arm and lets his head rest on it while looking at his face.

They stared at each other a bit then san shooked him again.

“lets go lets play” Wooyoung whines but he get out of the bed, his hair is so messy that san thinks it looks like a sheep.

He puts his hands on San’s shoulders and pushes him out of the room,

“i will wash my face and brush my teeth then I will send thousands of snowballs in your way.”

Before walking in the bathroom he checks the window, it was really snowing and maybe if he got the courage, he could also send some kisses in San’s way too.

As Wooyoung entered the bathroom, San couldn’t help but smile thinking about how they will drink hot chocolate after their run on snow.

After forty minutes of them literally procrastinating, they raced to the park. For 22 year old boys, studying psychology, they were too enthusiastic for the snowballs and snowmen. The second they stepped in to the park, they started making snowballs and throwing it to each other.

“hey not the head!” Wooyoung shouted

“its so big I can’t miss it” said San as he threw another one to him.

They started to chase each other while throwing, which ended up as Wooyoung face planting the snow filled ground.

“OUCH” he whined.

San crouched down next to him, trying to hold his laugh and asked if he was okay.

“a-are you okay?” he said giggling

“well yeah I _fell for the things that hurt more than this_” he said as he wiped his face and feeling numb because of the cold. He shook his hand and looked up to see San looking at him, lovingly.

He hated when he looked at him liked this. It happened millionth times before and since then it was becoming hard to prevent himself from leaning in and kiss him right there and now. Wooyoung opened his mouth as he was going to say something but then closed. If Mingi was here, he thought, he would definitely push out heads together to kiss.

He felt San’s hands reach out to cup his cheeks, he leaned in a little and then a little more. He leaned until their noses were touching and he stopped.

“teehee” said Wooyoung, his mind now numb as his face not comprehending what’s happening.

He couldn't help but look at San’s lips and then to his eyes and move closer as their lips finally met. The cold seemed to be gone for a moment, their lips moved in synced hands now moving to their beanies to remove them-

“_AAAAHGH WHAT_” they said separating quickly.

“When I said kiss each other, it meant _INSIDE_ like _THE_ _HOUSE_” said Mingi, looking as disgusted as Seonghwa next to him.

“What a way to ruin the moment” Wooyoung said as they both got up and walked next to them.

“Awh i got it all on film” said Hongjoong with a smile on his face, he was rooting for them since he noticed both boys had feelings to each other and was there whenever they felt bad or anxious.

“Well we knew we would find you two cliches in here, how about making a snowman? Yeosang, Yunho and Jongho will come later too” said Seongwha.

“Okay” San and Wooyoung said.

While they were walking, they intwrwinded their hands with shy smiles spread to their faces, can’t wait to be back home .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, we are going back in time to how they meet. 
> 
> the playlist of this fic is: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6Y5NDEv0KA8nOLKD90jnlU?si=t4P404T8T7eur2w7fbU3cA

The boys set up their snowmen, shove snow into each others faces and even clothes and also picked up ice as Harry Potter wands and shouted various spells along it it. They went to a little cosy street food place later on, all of them were so hungry after all the energy they had spent. After the meal, they said their good byes and went back to their houses.   
San and Wooyoung were so shy and quiet walking back home. They kept on looking at each other, thinking they were doing it secretly but they caught each other too many times, giggled and looked other ways. Their shoulders kept on touching each other, half of San’s face was buried into his scarf. Wooyoung suddenly grabbed his hand which caused him to look, eyes rounder than a ball.

It was weird, according to them. How they met, how they fell in love, how they were just almost a couple now. The way they met was so significant, it was the first year of primary school and also a memory they cherish despite the sadness of it.

_It was the second week of primary school, the students were on lunch break and after they ate their foods, they went outside to play. However, some students were circled around a particular one, who seemed to fell down and being laughed at. _

  
_“Maybe if you made a noise you would have friends!” One of the girls standing around him said. She talked in such a pity towards him, making sure that she felt inferior. The boys and girls next to her agreed, also kept on commenting how bad his hair was or he kept wearing same shoes for school _   
_“You wore the hair tie before, don’t you have another one?” Said someone. _   
_Looking up through the tears, San saw that he was that boy who were kind of popular among their peers, his name was Wooyoung. He saw him before but didn’t managed to say hi or even talk, he thought he was not qualified to be his friend._

  
_“Hah, but Wooyoung, it matches my hair” said the girl, now she was smiling. A forced smile. _   
_“And he wears the shoe because it suits the uniform then” he said as he approached San. He held his hand for him to pick and asked if he was okay._   
_San couldn’t believe this was happening. For two weeks, he tried to make friends, he tried to talk to three people but they all ignored him. Now, the one the peers found so popular was helping him out and it was genuine. _   
_“I-I am okay.” San said._

_After that day, they become inseparable. They met at break times, their parents met and were going on play days also having sleepovers. Wooyoung affected San differently. He gave him the trust he needed, to break down his shell, to be confident in himself. When they finished primary school, they both were one of the most popular kids. Everyone wanted to be their friends but they were in their own world, creating their own stories._

They entered the house, Wooyoung shivered due to the temperature difference. As they started to take off their coats, San asked if he wanted hot chocolate. An offer that he knew Wooyoung couldn’t resist.

They settled down in front of the big window they had, it was a French balcony and they decorated it with little fairy lights. They sat on the bean couched and sipped their drinks. Normally, there would be a little distance between them, as they preferred to sit face to face but now they were close. San was caressing Wooyoung’s shoulder with his left hand and his head was resting on his shoulder. They stared as the snowflakes kept on dropping from the sky.

“How long have you had the feelings?” Wooyoung said as he looked up to San’s face. San loved it when he was looking up at him, Woo’s eyes were so sparkly.   
“I think you can guess” said San while laughing, causing Wooyoung to fluster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp.... CLIFFHANGER? maybe not.. okay. i will update it soon again, i hope you'll like it ♡


End file.
